Batman: Arkham Haven
Batman: Arkham Haven is the fourth installment to the commercially successful Batman Arkham series. The game was released in the winter of 2015, explores the years after the events of Arkham City. The sequel introduces 2 newer forms of travel throughout Gotham, including the quicker than walking and fully controllable Batmobile and Batcycle as well as the return of the Batwing which is now as well fully controllable to an extent. The game as well has expanded on Batman's gadgets, introducing the tranquilizer gun, bat-beacon, and knockout gas. It has also enhanced the detective mode, making fingerprints and footprints recognizable. The detective mode also incorporates heat signature tracking into it's vast array of tools. Arkham Haven has been critically acclaimed by some to be the best yet in the series or to be close behind the second installment of the series- Arkham City. The game was awarded Game of the Year 2015 and won in multiple categories in Spike Video Game Awards. Gameplay Arkham Haven is an open world game focused on stealth and predator tactics. The basic gadgets and weapons obtained in Arkham City as well as Arkham Asylum ''will be present, along with the return of the remote Batclaw from ''Arkham Origins ''and new gadgets including: *A tranquilizer gun to render enemies unconscious for a span of 20 seconds during a fight. After 20 seconds if the fight has not been completed, the thug will return with half-life. This can only be acquired after defeating Killer Croc on the main campaign. *A bat-beacon to stun and confuse enemies during a fight by summoning swarms of bats. The bats attack anybody in a 10 foot radius, rendering them defenseless against attacks from Batman. The bat-beacon can only be acquired after defeating Man-Bat in the main campaign. *Knockout Gas to knock out enemies from a distance and render them dizzy and confused. This can only be acquired after finding scarecrow's hideout. A minimized Gotham City is also included in the game. While the game still includes locations such as the land previously occupied by the now-demolished Arkham City, Arkham Asylum, and Blackgate Prison, the map only includes 3/4 of the space seen in Arkham Origins. The map includes Park Row, No-Man's Land (Amusement Mile) to the east, Arkham Island to the north-west, Arkham Haven a mental hospital just east from the island on the mainland connected by a bridge, to the east of Arkham Haven- Gotham Harbor, and the -only accessable by fast-travel- Blackgate Prison. Travel between locations is possible besides using the gliding method is provided by the batmobile and batcycle. Full control of the vehicles provides for quicker access between the locations and free roam around the city. For travel between No-Man's Land and Arkham Island, the Batwing is fully controlable as well as for travel back to the batcave. ''Arkham Haven ''retains the basic fighting mechanics seen in Arkham City and Arkham Origins as well as adding in new martial arts moves and quicker ground takedowns. The game also allows you to play as Azrael for the Azrael sub-plot, in which a short variety of weapons including incendiary grenades, Gauntlet Blades, and his sword. Synopsis Cast & Characters Returning characters from previous games: *Batman/Bruce Wayne (Kevin Conroy) *Ra's Al Ghul (Dee Bradley Baker) *Scarecrow (Dino Andrade) *Azrael (Khary Payton) *Lady Shiva (Kelly Hu) *Bane (Fred Tatasciore) *Tim Drake/Red Robin (Troy Baker) *Killer Croc (Steve Blum) *Catwoman (Grey DeLisle) *James Gordon (David Kaye) *Vicki Vale (Kari Wahlgren) Side-Mission *Alfred Pennyworth (Martin Jarvis) *The Riddler (Wally Wingert) Side-Mission *Barbara Gordon (Kimberly Brooks) *Two-Face (Troy Baker) Characters making their debut: *Ibn al Xu'ffasch (Quinton Flynn) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Quinton Flynn) *Prometheus (Maurice LaMarche) *Man-Bat (Peter MacNicol) Partially Side-Mission *Maxie Zeus (Phil LaMarr) Side-Mission *Lucius Fox (Beau Billingslea) Setting The events of Arkham Haven takes place 2 years after ''Arkham City where reconstruction of the zone has begun. An increase in insane citizens has required that an extension of Arkham Asylum be built called Arkham Haven, a mental hospital for the non-criminals. After the destruction of Ra's Al Ghul's Lazarus Pit, Ra's has become mortal and now beginning his search for a successor by taking over Blackgate and Arkham to find his candidates. To stop them, Batman must get help from Azrael and the Order of St. Dumas and take back the prison as well as finding Ra's Al Ghul. Plot Storyline The game opens at the Wayne Center's opening ceremony, a landmark event for Gotham as the first building to be completed on the land previously occupied by Arkham City. Following the ceremony, Wayne heads beneath the Wayne Canter and meets with Lucius Fox, where he suits up as the Batman and makes a quick exit en route to watch over the transfer of patients over from Arkham Asylum to the newly built Arkham Haven. While watching, a guard has a breakdown, followed by the others and the patients panic and escape. After restraining the patients, Batman scans the area for what may have caused this, results showing there is a high amount of hallucinogens in the air, a key component in fear gas. A flashback to Scarecrow getting dragged underwater by Croc triggers a call to Alfred and a visit to meet Croc. Finding Croc in the Arkham Asylum (which is still in no shape to be holding prisoners) Courtyard working for the Two-Face Gang, Batman recognizes he cannot take on Croc's new, larger form, forcing him to go to Arkham Haven and find Dr. Langstrom. After being told by Langstrom the location of his lab in the No-Man's Land, Batman travels there. Aquiring the tranquilizer gun, Batman returns to Arkham Island and is forced to find Croc once again. This time encountering several groups of thugs from Two-Face's Gang during a riot at the Asylum. Defeating Croc using the tranquilizer gun, Batman returns to Langstrom's lab to collect more, and acquires the tranquilizer gun gadget. Over the radio, Batman hears Langstrom has escaped from Arkham Haven (opening the 'Belfry Horror' Side-Mission.) Directly afterwards, Batman is assaulted by 3 figures. After fighting them off, Batman is stabbed from behind before he can get a look at them. Through blurred vision, Batman sees a red cloaked man fighting off the figure who stabbed him before he goes unconcious. While unconsious, Batman has to fight off 3 Joker thugs, and with each defeated thug, a flashback to Joker is shown (a scene each from'' Arkham Origins'', Akham Asylum, and'' Arkham City''). Awaking, Batman must fight off the red cloaked man, eventually defeating him and recognizing him as Azrael from his time in Arkham City. Accepting to Azrael's peace offering, Batman is told of the Order's shakey history with the League of Assassins and shown of the return of Ra's Al Ghul and the League of Assassins and how Ra's Al Ghul is dying and hastily searching for a successor starting with Ra's take-over of Blackgate Prison which has already happened. Rushing over to Blackgate, Batman brings Azrael along for assistance. At Blackgate, Batman encounters multiple groups of assassins from the league before he gets to the main courtyard which has been turned into an arena presided by Maxie Zeus after splitting up from Azrael. After the arena is filled with fear gas and Batman fights off a swarm of hysterical prisoners Batman interrogates Maxie (opening the 'Olympian' side-mission). Learning the fear gas came from Scarecrow who is living beneath the prison, Batman travels below the prison through the sewers where he has his first encounter with Scarecrow whom Batman is unable to fight, thus letting Scarecrow escape. Entering Scarecrow's hide-out, Batman uncovers Scarecrow is being funded by Ra's Al Ghul (who is located in the No-Man's Land area of Gotham) to fill up Arkham Haven with citizens as much as possible for an unknown reason. The hide-out has a high ammount of Fear-Gas, causing Batman to have a hallucination, a flashback of the Joker- killed and cremated. Achieving the Knock-Out Gas gadget from the hide-out, Batman travels up to the surface having to pass through the Arena once more. There, Batman encounters Prometheus who has Azrael held at gunpoint. Using the Knock-Out Gas in the fight with Prometheus, Batman is able to save Azrael but is stopped in defeating Prometheus when Batman's cowl indicates dangerous traces of fear gas with fear gas causing Batman to take Azrael and escape through the sewers having constant flashes of the Joker in his head from the gas as Prometheus escapes surrounded by escorts sent by the League of Assassins. Finding the Batplane a short distance from the prison, Batman puts Azrael in and flies to the St. Dumas headquarters (underneath the Church in Park Row). Leaving the church, Batman gets inside the Batmobile and during a conversation with Alfred, is interrupted and intercepted by The Riddler who talks to Bruce, opening up the Riddler Side-Mission. Afterwards, Bruce drives (user controlled) to Arkham Island across the bridge. There, Batman interrupts a riot which soon revealed -as suspected- that Ra's was involved. Coming across Catwoman who is attempting to steal what she can before the Asylum goes up, Batman learns Ra's is in the building in the warden's office on the far east wing. Eventually arriving outside of the office, Batman gets a large dose of Fear Gas and encounters bat-like criminals which he must fight off along with Scarecrow. Defeating Scarecrow, Batman recovers from the fear gas as he has another violent hallucination of the Joker then Batman drags him into the warden's office and Scarecrow breaks down in laughter and Batman pulls the mask off of Crow, a large burst of fear gas sprayed into Batman's face. In the hallucination, Ra's al Ghul appears and challeges Batman for the final time to complete the Trial of the Demon. The challenge consists of fighting off giant scorpions and large hoards of assassins, finally concluding with a fight with Ra's Al Ghul along with the constant distraction of the Joker appearing in his mind. Defeating Ra's easily, Batman's hallucination is over and Batman is holding a crippled Ra's al Ghul by his neck. Dropping him as a result to swords aimed at him by assassins, Ra's al Ghul explains to Batman that throughout the night he will be pushed to his limits by him. Closing the conversation, Dr. Crane stands up but is knocked down by Red Robin breaking through the window, quickly cuffing Crane and begins to help out Batman with the assassins infront of him. Quickly, the assassins are called off by Ra's and tells them to leave after an Assassin enters telling Ra's their 'priority target' is now free, but warns Batman he will die if Batman follows him. Leaving, the door is closed by the last assassin (surprisingly male and covered head to toe) but not without a backwards glance at Batman and Red Robin. Having the room to themselves, Red Robin tells Batman Nightwing is coming in from Bludhaven along with announcing the Batcycle is almost done being repaired. Tying up Scarecrow, Red Robin leaves. Batman takes the Batplane back to Wayne Manor where he sees Nightwing and they talk. Alfred is soon to upload the information as to the whereabouts of Azrael, and Batman discovers he is in the No-Man's Land district. After hearing a report of there being a lock-down in effect at Arkham Haven, Batman sends Red Robin to grab the Batcycle and investigate. Bringing Nightwing with him, Batman travels to The No-Man's Land, where they eventually are able to pinpoint Azrael's location to underneath the partially demolished Gotham City Olympus, Zeus' personal nightclub. Azrael has assembled the Order of St. Dumas to prepare to take down the League of Assassins. Bruce convinces Azrael to hold off the attack and let him enter first to see what he can do. Entering the Olympus, Batman sees the arena built from it's ruins and 4 figures standing in the arena's center- Lady Shiva, Bane, Prometheus, and the male assassin they saw in the Asylum, Ibn al Xu'ffasch. The event is hosted by Ra's, and a giant mass of assassins are brought out and surround the candidates. Ra's informs the candidates of a force beneath them preparing to fight, The Order of St. Dumas, and the candidate who can bring Azrael back to Ra's alive will become his successor. After more talking by Ra's, Batman has a debate with Oracle concerning Azrael's use of lethal weapons and after Oracle surrenders, Batman contacts Azrael that it is time to attack. The Order of St. Dumas appears on rafters and vantage points above the League and they jump down, entering combat. Ra's turns and leaves, leaving the massive arena to be fought in. Batman drops down and enters combat, confronting Bane on the battlefield, Bane rams Batman through a wall, and the two fight in the room. After defeating Bane, Batman goes to Azrael who is being protected by Red Robin and Nightwing along with the Order. After fighting for a long time, the Order begins to lose, Azrael suggests the only way is to give himself up to Ra's hopefully making Ra's vulnerable enough to be killed. Batman refuses the option and continues fighting, but Azrael is shot and Prometheus approaches, taking on a short skirmish with Batman and allies and eventually escaping with Azrael's unconscious body. Using Azrael's tracker one last time, Batman follows the trail and leaves Red Robin and Nightwing to fight with the Order. Finding Azrael and Prometheus in the VIP lounge, Batman confronts Ra's who prepares to fight Batman. After Batman defeats Ra's, Ra's scrambles and reaches into his pocket pulling out a syringe, giving compliments to 'the good doctor' (Dr. Langstrom who is held captive in a cage in the back in Man-Bat form) and injects himself with it. Ra's transforms into a Man-Bat creature, and attacks Batman once more, eventually being defeated by the Batman again. Following his defeat, Ra's is stabbed through the neck by Prometheus, and falls to the floor dead, his body violently aging and returning to it's normal form. Prometheus removes his helmet, revealing to be Ibn who has killed Prometheus, talking to Bruce using the introduction, "Hello father". A flashback from Arkham City appears of Talia mentioning their night in Metropolis together. Ibn formally introduces himself as Damian Al Ghul, the true successor to Ra's. Recognizing his son to be a murderer, Batman attacks Damian, and the two fight and Bruce barely wins, knocking Damian unconscious and handcuffing him. Bruce gets the call from Dick and Tim that the League has retreated, along with several casualties from both sides. Bruce calls up the two, and tells them to bring Azrael down, but the now consious Azrael refuses, telling Bruce to leave him to die on the roof. The leaders of the Order arrive and Azrael dies, ushered away as a fallen warrior. Bruce tell Dick and Tim to return to Wayne Manor as he takes Damian's unconcious body to the Batwing flying him to the batcave to be tested. Back at the Batcave, Bruce has another hallucination of the Joker, longer than the others which Joker taunts Bruce about his return, but is interrubted by Oracle putting a breather over Bruces mouth to filter his lungs that are filled with Fear Gas. The next day, Bruce gets word from Oracle and Alfred that Damian Al Ghul's blood does match that of Bruce's. Bruce walks to Damian in the Batcave, looking at his son, then past him at Jason Todd's Robin suit, while being approached by a very observant Alfred saying, "I'm sure if you train him correctly, he will make the perfect replacement" and walks off. Azrael Subplot (After Batman is knocked unconsious) Azrael pulls Batman from the warehouse as two assistants continue fighting the assassins. Azrael returns and continues fighting. After interrogating one of the female assassins, Azrael sends his companions to take Bruce to the hide-out as Azrael travels to Park Row and enters the sewers, gaining access to the demolished remains of Wonder City. There, Azrael encounters a group of Assassins who had followed him, informing him that Ra's was dead and he should not be down there in a hostile tone. Not believing them after having a flashback of when he was in Arkham City and finding that Ra's body had disappeared, Azrael engages in combat with the assassins, killing two, interrogating the other, who tells him Ra's is alive and is searching for a successor. Realizing the information she gave away, she kills herself. Azrael then returns to the hide-out under the Church. Red Robin Subplot (After Batman sends him to Arkham Haven) Taking the fully controllable Batcycle to Arkham Haven, Red Robin views the League guarding the hospital. Entering through the roof, Red Robin finds the nurses locked and held captive in a hospital room. After taking out the guards around the door, Red Robin enters, asking the nearest nurse what is going on. After being informed that the League (whom she describes as the 'Ninja Chicks') is guarding the Hospital and nothing else, Red Robin heads to the Lobby using the air vents and spies on the Assassins who are ushering in groups of citizens who are hallucinating from the Fear Gas. Compiling the information given, Tim determines Ra's is using Arkham Haven as a way of protecting the innocent from his plot. After this revelation, Red Robin gets a call from Nightwing saying they are about to begin. Red Robin has 30 seconds to make it to the Gotham City Olympus. Side-Missions Belfry Horror : Batman must find and alert the police on the location of 10 Man-Bat hideouts containing the Man-Bat formula. Riddler Trophies : Batman must find Riddler Trophies all over Gotham. Olympian : Maxie has hostages held all over Gotham which you must get to in a certain ammount of time. Damsel in Distress : Vicki Vale is being held hostage by Two-Face and Batman must save her. Notes by Author *I'm expecting Damian to be atleast 15 in this incarnation, and Bruce Wayne has been Batman for less than 15 years, so is Damian Bruce's son? Do you like this idea? Yes Maybe No Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Video games Category:Action Category:Superheroes Category:Arkham Series Category:Batman